No tiene XD
by Hotomi
Summary: Hao y Jeanne quedan atrapados en una ciudad sin poder espiritual alguno. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a las costumbres humanas?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, bueno antes que nada debo decirles que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic sea de lo más cómico, y entretenido. No se me da el romance así que a los fanáticos del Jeanne/Hao. Lo siento, de hecho la única razón por la cual estos dos son los principales de la historia es porque son completamente opuestos y se odian a muerte XD. (Además amo a Hao)

Pero bueno, al diablo! Y comencemos:

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE ( como que eso es obvio no?)

Capítulo Uno. La prueba especial.

Las noticias se esparcían rápido. Así es, finalmente después de un año ¡El torneo de shamanes se había reanudado! Al parecer las reglas serían prácticamente las mismas, aquellos que habían logrado pasar a la tercera etapa del torneo no tendrían que volver a repetir las dos pruebas anteriores. Y para su alegría estos chicos y chicas afortunados simplemente tendrían que "reportarse" en la aldea apache para la fecha indicada y después de esto, se repetirían las peleas.

Bueno, dicho esto es obvio que Yoh y sus amigos llegaron ala aldea apache sin las complicaciones de la vez anterior y rápidamente todos se encontraban disfrutando de las comodidades de esta espiritual aldea (Por supuesto "todos" no incluye a Horo ni a Yoh quienes como ustedes sabrán eran constantemente torturados por dos chicas llamadas Anna y Pilika)

Si bueno todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que….así es… ALGO salió mal.

¿¡¿QUÉ HAO ESTÁ VIVO- Gritaron Yoh y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Silver acababa de comunicarles esta terrible noticia, por supuesto que él lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, el mismo Hao se había hecho presente ante su persona 4 meses después del primer torneo. Solo que pues digamos que Silver no había encontrado las palabras ni el momento adecuado para decírselo a los muchachos. ..Ejem...cobardía…ejem

¿Y porqué demonios no se nos había informado nada-Ren preguntó con su característico enojo.

Es cierto- Agregó Horo horo- ¡tenemos derecho a saber!

Silver titubeó un poco, todos parecían molestos excepto Manta que temblaba como gelatina e Yoh que más bien estaba serio.

Eh... pues verán, lo que pasa es que no creí necesario molestarlos. Además Hao se ha mostrado tranquilo, digo, tiene la misma actitud de siempre pero pues últimamente ha seguido las reglas y no ha llamado la atención incluso parece como si no les guardara rencor…

¡Ay por Dios Silver no digas tonterías!

Todos se volvieron rápidamente hacia donde provino la voz- Y ahí estaba.

Hao.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho misma ropa, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa….

HAO – Lyserg se levantó rápidamente apuntando con su péndulo a Hao, quien por supuesto, no movió ni un músculo.

Relájate ¿quieres? Hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie. ¿Qué estabas diciendo querido Silver? Ah si…Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas no he olvidado el sueño que tengo.

¿Acaso no planeas vengarte Hao? –Yoh por fin había abierto la boca. Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente. El mayor respondió.

-Mmm! No me considero una persona rencorosa Yoh. Claro que na puedo dejar las cosas así, es decir me dolió sabes? FUE HORRIBLE! –Hao tomó un poco de aire- Pero descuida hoy no te mataré pienso dedicarme un cien por ciento a l torneo de shamanes y cuando el mundo esté a mis pies me dedicaré a pensar en una forma cruel y humillante de patearte el trasero.

Nadie dijo nada, nada se movió hasta que finalmente Hao dio vuelta y agregó

-Bueno tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, personas que ver, cosas que quemar… luego nos veremos.

Y habiendo dicho esto Hao sonrió y desapareció.

Yoh se sentó lentamente, todas las miradas estaban posadas en el, al darse cuenta de esto sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-Descuiden, todo va a salir bien.

¿Cómo que habrá una prueba especial?

Horo horo se encontraba desayunando con su representante del torneo Kalim. Ren y Chocolove estaban ahí, pero ninguno había dicho nada. Todos estaban muy interesados con esto de la prueba especial.

Así es – Dijo Kalim sonriendo – Una pelea es la mejor forma de demostrar los poderes espirituales del shaman, sin embargo para ser el shaman king no solo se trata de fuerza.

Tiene que aprender a valerse en si mismo, y no depender completa y totalmente de su poder espiritual, también debe aprender el valor de la amistad y de un equipo.

¿Entonces de que tratará esta prueba especial- Preguntó Ren con los brazos cruzados.

De seguro será espacial! – Pobre Chocolove…en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo lleno de golpes, cortesía de Horo horo.

Eh… no lo se muy bien, solo se que mañana dará a lugar la primera prueba. Hoy en la tarde se darán a conocer los nombres de las dos personas que integrarán el equipo.

Ren dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj…. – Con que…en la tarde ¿no?

Varios shamanes se reunieron frente a las pantallas donde se darían a conocer los nombres de las personas que participarían en esta prueba tan extraña. Yoh y sus amigos estaban aquí presentes. La anciana Golva sería la primera en saber el resultado y después esta lo haría público.

¿Porqué se tardan tanto?

Tranquila Annita en cualquier momento llegará.

Lo que pasa es que te tomas las cosas con demasiada calma Yoh.

Me pregunto qué clase de prueba será.

Personas como tu no podrán pasarla Horo Horo

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Lo que oíste tonto.

Suficiente te mataré Ren Tao!

Me parece perfecto hace mucho que no te ridiculizo.

Ambos shamanes se preparaban para pelear cuando la anciana Golva hizo su aparición. En verdad parecía preocupada. O más bien… desconcertada como si el resultado de la prueba hubiera sido toda una rareza.

Y bien queridos participantes del torneo , estoy aquí para dar a conocer los nombre de los shamanes que participarán como pareja en la primera prueba " especial" Pero antes quiero agregar que aunque por un lado se estén haciendo este tipo de pruebas no quiere decir, que no haremos a un lado la peleas entre shamanes. Estas seguirán como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un murmullo recorrió a los espectadores.

Bien, sin más preámbulos he de decir los nombres de los participantes-la anciana suspiró profundamente y después con su vieja voz agregó.

-Hao Asakura y La Doncella Jeanne.

La doncella Jeanne había salido de la doncella de hierro por solo unos instantes, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal. Cuando el sol le iluminaba la cara y el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones, su oráculo comenzó a vibrar y a emitir el ya conocido sonido.

La doncella leyó rápidamente el siguiente anuncio:

"Este es el anuncio de la prueba especial la cual usted deberá pasar con la aprobación de los GRANDES ESPÍRITUS.

El lugar será mañana a las nueve de la mañana en punto en el estadio principal de la aldea Apache. El shaman con el que usted unirá fuerzas será:

Hao Asakura"

Lo que pasó después, es un poco difícil de describir… digamos que Jeanne experimentó lo que sería su primer "Colapso nervioso"

Hao había leído un par de veces mas el mensaje antes de que su cerebro captara la idea. Cuando su mente, por fin comprendió el concepto de aquél mensaje. Hao pronunció una sola palabra que expresaba de una manera concreta y completa la situación en la que se encontraba justo en estos momentos:

¡MIERDA!

El momento había llegado, todo el mundo se mostraba impaciente. Todos querían ver que era lo que ocurriría a continuación.

La doncella Jeanne había llegado, puntual como siempre.

Sin embargo, el que brillaba por su ausencia era Hao, Silver comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que si Hao no se presentaba en dos minutos la prueba no podría llevarse a cabo.

Tal vez le dio miedo

Dijo Horo horo con ambas manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza.

Lo dudo mucho, seguramente quiere llamar la atención. Ya sabes como es ése tipo.

Respondió Ren.

La gente pensaba seriamente en retirarse cuando por la puerta principal del estadio, apareció Hao. Sólo que esta vez su rostro no mostraba cinismo, ni burla ni nada por el estilo. De hecho... se mostraba como si algo realmente le molestara.

Ya era hora! – Gritó Silver dirigiéndose hacia Hao.

No molestes ¿Quieres? Tenía asuntos pendientes, cosas más importantes que estar aquí...

¿Tener diarrea es un asunto mas importante que convertirte en Shaman King?

Una voz potente aunque un poco aguda fue escuchada por todo el estadio. Acto seguido, un espíritu rojo y con grandes cuernos se materializó a lado de Hao. Se trataba del espíritu del fuego. Sólo que esta vez se encontraba en su modo de orbe espiritual (ya saben, como aquella vez que salvó a Hao de bebé...). Unas cuantas risas se escucharon por el auditorio ante el último comentario.

Ejm... Ejm... Por favor ignórenlo no sabe lo que dice- Dijo un sonrojado Hao.

¿Qué? No me digas que no te acuerdas, por Dios ayer en la noche te tardaste HORAS ¿Me escuchaste? HORAS. Dios en verdad creí que esta vez SÍ te morirías. Hasta se me hizo extraño que tus gritos no despertaran a nadie

– Argumentó el espíritu del fuego como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo…

Cállate! Te dije que no hablaras!

Ay pero que carácter…

Suficiente. YO Hao Asakura, tu amo te ordeno que te calles.

¿Pero porqué?

La discusión continuó… Jeanne suspiró . Esto era en verdad increíble, no solo estaba obligada a pasar una tediosa prueba con su peor enemigo, el mal encarnado, el mismo demonio. Sino que además tenía que soportar estas "tonterías" lo cual hacía que su tortura fuera mas larga.

Por otro lado el público estaba en verdad divertido, era gracioso ver a HAO ASAKURA "el todo poderoso shaman" el señor: "Oye quieres que te queme?" ser humillado por su propio espíritu. Incluso Anna había emitido unas pequeñas risitas.

Después de reír un rato Silver decidió que ya era hora de que la prueba comenzara.

Bien...je je... ahora que están listos se les dará a conocer la prueba que deben pasar:

Lo que ocurrió a continuación tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría de los presentes. Todo comenzó con una leve sacudida en el piso la cual fue aumentando, después el centro del suelo donde Hao, Silver y Jeanne se encontraban parados se fragmentó en dos. Y comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Debajo del piso comenzó a elevarse una especie de marco con caracteres extraños.

Discúlpeme...pero no entiendo.

Dijo una confundida Jeanne.

Silver comenzó con su explicación:

Lo que ven aquí es un portal, sirve para transportarse a diferentes partes del mundo. Verán, la prueba es más o menos una búsqueda… Yo les daré una pequeña pista, ustedes deberán descifrarla, seguirla y llegar a la siguiente pista. Así hasta llegar al final.

Un silencio recorrió el estadio…

Entonces esa es la EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE prueba? –Hao preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

Eh…-Silver tragó saliva- Pues si… es como un rally!

¿Rally? ¡¡Qué estupidez! Porque hacen esto? Por Dios hay una cosa llamada inteligencia!

Eh.. fue deseo de los grandes espíritus…

Al diablo con eso Silver….

Por favor Hao – Jeanne dijo- Deja que Silver termine, aunque si tienes miedo puedes retirarte de la prueba, es decir siempre supe que no eras lo suficientemente hombre.

Hao miró a Jeanne, primero con odio y luego con una mirada despectiva. Sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a Silver que continuara.

Sin embargo, la prueba tiene ciertas eh… abstinencias.

¿Abstinencias- Preguntaron ambos shamanes al unísono.

Así es. No tendrán ninguna clase de poder espiritual. Bueno, podrán ver fantasmas pero eso es todo.

¿QUÉ? –Gritó Hao.

OSEA QUE SERÉ UN…UN SIMPLE……

Humano- concluyó Jeanne -¿Qué ironía no Hao?

Silencio a ti nadie te habló niña, ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras demasiado entrometida. En verdad detestable.

Silver interrumpió la discusión que estaba apunto de estallar y dijo:

Silencio, aquí está la primera pista- Silver le otorgó a Jeanne una pequeña llave, dorada y con finos detalles azulados a las orillas.

Ahora, entren al portal por favor.

Una muy ofendida Jeanne entró en el portal y desapareció. Hao iba a seguirla cuando fue detenido por el espíritu del fuego.

Pero Hao…

¿Qué quieres?

No nos veremos en tal vez mucho tiempo...

Y eso qué…

Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

¿Disculpa?

Toma, se cuanto te gusta – El espíritu del fuego colocó junto a Hao un pequeño, dulce, tierno y rosado osito de peluche.

Ah... ¿Qué te sucede? Yo no necesito nada de esto…

Vamos no mientas, si adoras a este osito!

Suficiente..por favor...no de nuevo.

Claro que si Hao tómalo, tómalo antes de que me arrepienta.

¿Estás loco?

¡QUÉ LO TOMES! – El espíritu del fuego arrojó el oso a los brazos de Hao, después empujó a este hacia el portal y desapareció…

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en una ciudad, transitada con muchas personas, ruidos y hedores.

Como odio estos lugares…. Son tan…humanos.

Por Dios Hao… como si tú persona fuera algo no odiable.

¿Porqué demonios de entre todos los participantes me tuvo que tocar contigo?

No me agrada más la idea que a ti.

Quiero que sepas que cuando todo esto termine morirás,

Lo mismo te digo demonio.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Jeanne fue la primera en hablar

Quiero descansar.

Y que quieres? Que te aplauda o algo?

Busquemos un lugar donde dormir, mañana empezaremos con la prueba. Ya es tarde.

Como quieras.

Después de dar varias vueltas, por la zona llegaron a un edificio , viejo, sucio, y que tenía un letrero gigante que decía:

"Motel Karl. Una habitación para tres personas con baño y televisor a solo 5.95"

Entremos- Ordenó La doncella.

Estás bromeando verdad? Ese lugar es repugnante.

¿Tienes dinero?

No, Porque nunca lo he necesitado.

Entonces cállate, tenemos que ahorrar, para la comida y todo eso no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Ambos entraron lentamente.

La "recepción" era oscura, sucia y pequeña. En el centro había un pequeño escritorio con un hombre delgado y tonel cabello grasiento sentado tras el.

Buenas tardes – Saludó Jeanne- ¿Es usted el gerente?

Soy Karl

Jeanne no se esperaba esa respuesta, ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver? Luego recordó que el motel se llamaba "Motel Karl" Así que seguramente ese hombre era el dueño.

Claro…-Ella continuó – Eh bueno mi…. Conocido y yo queremos rentar una habitación. ¿Podría por favor cobrarnos y asignarnos una?

Mmm...Bueno….

Hao giró los ojos y añadió.

Pero que tarado.

HAO- Jeanne lo reprendió- Eh discúlpelo es que el camino...eh está muy cansado… y pues...

¡Por Dios Jeanne solo míralo! La saliva se le escurre por la boca hasta el cuello! Es repugnante…

Tomen… -Karl estiró la mano con una llave en esta. Parecía no haber escuchado una palabrada Hao. Jeanne pagó el dinero , tomó la llave y subió las escaleras seguida por Hao.

Disculpe señor Karl…pero el anuncio decía que era para 3 personas, y aquí solo hay una cama...

-Pues si, en el piso caben 2 personas más, puede llegar a ser muy cómodo. Por cierto, ignoren a las cucarachas del baño, no hacen nada además pueden llegar a entablar excelentes conversaciones.

-Hao suspiró, Jeanne abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y trató de fingir una sonrisa…claro que fallo lo que mas bien logró fue una mueca de asco con un tic en el ojo.

-Bueno disfruten su estadía. Soy Karl.

Y diciendo esto se fue cerrando la puerta tras el.

-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ HAO YO DUERMO EN LA CAMA!

- No lo creo niña, yo gané. A menos….que quieras compartirla. -Hao sonrió.

- PERVERTIDO!

-Ja ja ja … Vamos yo se que te gusto……

-¿PODRÍAS COMPORTARTE COMO UN CABALLERO? HAY UNA DAMA PRESENTE AQUÍ!

-¿Dónde? No la veo

-OH HAO ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO, INSUFRIBLE, PERVERTIDO, CÍNICO, PIROMANIACO, ARROGANTE, MALVADO QUE DISFRUTA BURLARSE DE LOS DEMÁS!

-Mmmm... Olvidaste guapo…

-La cara de Jeanne se tornó roja, apretó los puños, los dientes y los dedos de los pies. Tomó aire y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

-¡¡¡YO DORMIRÉ EN LA CAMA!

-.¡¡¡CRASH!

El techo que estaba sobre la cama produjo un fuerte ruido, luego se le marcó una fisura y el techo se desplomó. Después de esto, del hoyo que quedó cuando el techo se cayó, una tina gigante de baño color rosa cayó justo enzima de la cama haciéndola pedazos. Cuando el polvo se dispersó Hao y Jeanne miraron con confusión y asco lo que había dentro de la bañera:

Un hombre gordo…de hecho era extremadamente obeso, calvo y con un tallador en la espalda volteó a ver a Jeanne, luego a Hao, luego a Jeanne de nuevo y dijo:

-Uy, creo que en verdad debí haber hecho la dieta ¿No creen- Hao parpadeó incrédulo- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, con permiso.

-El hombre- para el horror de Jeanne- se paró completamente desnudo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hao y Jeanne dirigieron sus miradas el uno al otro. Luego Hao sonrió y dijo:

-Esta bien Jeanne. Tú duermes en la cama.

CONTINUARÁ….

Sé que lo del Rally fue algo estúpido… Pero Hey, Mi historia no es precisamente algo lógico. Díganme si les gustó o si los hizo vomitar cualquier crítica, o sugerencia es aceptada.

Próximo capítulo:

Buscando trabajo.

¿Jeanne como estilista? ¿Hao como un dependiente en una tienda de comestibles?


	2. Buscando trabajo

HOLA GENTE! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno aquí está el sig capítulo pero antes que nada:

Harotay: Hola soy Ho-to-mi

Princesa Nausicaa: Que gusto me encanta hacer reír!

KaNiZa: Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo cap. Lo lamento..pero no será un JXH esque no se me da un romance..Pero aún así espero que lo sigas leyendo.

kashime asakura:Muchas gracias!

Irene yamileth: A mi también me encanta la actituda de Hao.. siempre me lo he imaginado así JA JA JA

Kami Hao. No te preocupes..no lo haré.

Sherlyn Mizuahra: Gracias en serio!

Sayuri Kino: ¿EN SERIO TE GUSTÓ? PUES TRATARÉ DE NO DEFRAUDARTE!

Capítulo 2 : Buscando trabajo.

Jeanne tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Por supuesto que no podía dormir, es decir.. ¿Quién demonios podría dormir en un piso que crujía y que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia de un baño apestoso que servía de casa para mínimo 15 cucarachas? Eso sin mencionar que justo del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba él.

Hao Asakura, a quien había jurado eliminar. Aquél ser engreído. La misma maldad encarnada. La fuente de todo problema en el mundo. ¿Cómo esperaban que durmiera tranquila estando a pocos centímetros de distancia de ese ser?

Y por si fuera poco el hombre gordo que cayó del techo, no pudo dormir en su habitación por culpa del hoyo y había regresado para dormir en la bañera…

" Oh Dios mío" Rogó la doncella " Ayúdame por favor…"

"NUNCA ES LARGO EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE UN AMIGO"

Esa era la pista. A mitad de la noche Jeanne decidió que el examinar la pequeña llave era más productivo que escuchar los ronquidos de un desconocido obeso. La examinó detalladamente y encontró que en el borde de la llave se podía leer la inscripción anterior.

"Así que…" Hao giró la llave entre sus dedos un par de veces mientras sus ojos releían la pista. "¿Esta es la verdadera pista?"

"Así es, lo descubrí en la noche"

"¿Y qué significa?"

"Pues verás..eh creo que está en clave o algo así y…"

"¿Clave?" Hao dirigió su mirada hacia Jeanne. Luego esta dijo:

"Si es como un código..tal vez debamos seguir el camino a algún lugar o…"

"¿No tienes ni idea verdad niña?"

"No"

"Lo sabía"

"Pues por lo menos yo ayer me dediqué a pensar no como otras personas que solo se dedican a ….AHHHHHHHHHH!"

La muchacha emitió un grito desgarrador el cual tomó a Hao por sorpresa. Éste, con un tono de confusión preguntó:

"Por Dios ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡ES ENORME! SIN MENCIONAR HORRIBLE!"

Hao dirigió su mirada hacia donde la vista de Jeanne estaba posada. Con una mirada seria y una voz cortante dijo:

"¿El hombre? Si, eso ya lo se. Solo que yo me di cuenta desde ayer que cayó del techo"

Jeanne dejó de gritar y saltar por unos segundos y dirigió una cara de incredulidad hacia Hao. Luego dijo:

"¿Eres imbécil o qué? No me refiero al obeso! Sino a ESO!" Jeanne apuntó con su dedo índice hacia las patas de la bañera.

Un pequeño ratón se movía lentamente, cada dos segundos aspiraba el aire a su alrededor en busca de comida.

"TE DIJE QUE ERA HORRIBLE!"

"Ay por Dios Jeanne! Es un simple ratón!"

"MÁTALO MÁTALO!" Jeanne había pasado del miedo a la histeria. Lloraba, saltaba y gritaba sin control. Hao comenzaba a desesperarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada para que se tranquilizara, una segunda voz se unió a los gritos de Jeanne.

"YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL! YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL!"

La voz pertenecía al gordo. Los gritos de desesperación de Jeanne lo habían despertado. Ahora mismo el hombre se encontraba dando golpes con la pata de la cama hecha pedazos al piso por toda la habitación. El pobre ratón huía asustado.

"¡TRANQULÍZESE ESTÚPIDO! EL RATÓN NO LE HA HECHO NADA!"

Ahora era Hao el que gritaba. Un humano estúpido perseguía a un pobre animal indefenso. Eso no lo permitiría oh claro que no. Así que el ratón era perseguido por el gordo y el gordo por Hao….

La señora Lia se levantó de muy mala gana de su cama. Unos gritos la habían despertado. Caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto que daba hacia la calle y corrió las cortinas rápida y furiosamente.

Lo que vio, la dejó helada:

Por la ventan de la habitación del edificio de enfrente se podía ver la siguiente escena:

Una niña, de grises cabellos gritaba sin control mientras derramaba lágrimas. No dejaba de decir:

"MÁTALO ¡ MÁTALO!"

Alrededor de ella un hombre gordo y calvo ( que sólo cubría su cuerpo con una toalla)corría sin dejar de golpear el piso con lo que parecía una pata de una cama. De su boca salía saliva por montones.

Y detrás de él, un joven de cabellos largos trataba de darle alcance. Lucía enojado y no dejaba de decir la frase: "Humanos estúpidos , todo lo destruyen"

Y en medio de esta escena, una bañera rosa.

Cerró las cortinas lentamente. Dormir, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Lo había acorralado. Esa era su oportunidad, levantó en el aire la pata y con fuerza dio el primer golpe. Lo que el no contaba es que Hao estaba dispuesto a defender al animal a cualquier costo. El plan del chico consistía en lanzarse hacia el gordo y detener el golpe con sus manos.

Y así lo hizo…. O por lo menos lo intentó. Lo que salió mal es que se resbaló justo antes de saltar y cayó justo enfrente del gordo permitiendo al ratón escapar. Pero… el golpe no fue detenido ¿Y están de acuerdo que tuvo que pegar en algún lado no? Pues así fue…el mazo impulsado por la fuerza del hombre gordo golpeó justo ESE lugar que se encontraba entre las piernas de Hao….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeanne apretaba los dientes lo más fuerte que podía, jamás hubiera imaginado que contener la risa era algo tan difícil.

"Estas….je je….estás seguro de que estás bien Hao?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias." El tono de su voz estaba lleno de enojo.

"En…ji ji ji…entonces porqué caminas así?"

Hao caminaba despacio. Muy despacio. Y sus piernas iban abiertas tan abiertas que la altura de su cuerpo en total estaba al nivel de los hombros de Jeanne.

Esto era tan humillante. Un humano, (y no cualquier humano uno humano con colesterol y pésima condición) y un palo habían sido suficientes para hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a una de sus peores enemigas. Pero esto no se quedaría así. SOBRE SU CADÁVER. Él se vengaría, no sabía como ni cuando pero podían estar seguros de que obtendría su venganza.

Después de una hacer en 15 min el camino que normalmente toma 5 de su habitación hacia la recepción, ambos shamanes se mostraban sorprendidos al ver que Karl los esperaba con mirada seria.

"Veinte mil" Dijo Karl.

"¿Dispénseme?" Preguntó una confundida Jeanne.

"El hoyo en el techo, la bañera, los golpes en el piso, la cama y su estadía. En total le deben a Karl veinte mil ." Un hilo de saliva escurrió por su boca y fue a parar al piso. En realidad… cayó en el pie de Hao.

"Imbécil…" Murmuró Hao mientras limpiaba su pie, estaba muy adolorido como para golpearlo. Tal vez otro día.

"Pero señor…todo eso lo hizo el caballero del segundo piso, el rompió todo."

"Él dijo que ustedes pagarían"

Jeanne no lo podía creer, su suerte iba de mal en peor. Hao se repetía una y otra vez " Humanos estúpidos" Entonces Jeanne en un intento de no pagar dijo:

"No tenemos dinero Karl" Y sonrió con un rostro angelical

"Trabajo"

Fue lo único que dijo Karl antes de retirarse, bueno en realidad fue lo penúltimo, lo último que dijo fue:

"Soy Karl"

"Yo no voy a trabajar, no pienso ponerme al servicio de los demás, soy mil veces mejor que esos humanos."

"No seas obstinado, necesitamos el dinero para pagarle a Karl"

"¿Y es a mi que me importa? No paguemos y ya."

"Pero eso es robar Hao… es pecado."

"Ay Jeanne… por favor"

Hao sonrió. En verdad creía que lo convencería con eso? Que patética. En verdad patética.

Jeanne pensó rápido en un argumento para convencerlo.

"Pero Hao, no solo es para pagar, sino también para pagar alimento y eso"

"Nos las arreglaremos"

Jeanne suspiró, parece ser que la humillación del golpe se le había pasado. Su cinismo y su actitud arrogante habían regresado. Esperen… EL GOLPE! Eso era…je je je.

"Lo sabía…parece ser que ese golpe SI te quitó lo hombre."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Yo solo decía….no importa si tienes miedo Hao tu quédate aquí , yo trabajaré y conseguiré el dinero."

"No tengo miedo!. Yo solo decía eso porque…por la prueba si trabajamos no podremos concentrarnos."

"Lo que digas Hao"

Eso ya era demasiado. No solo había insultado su hombría ( recuerdos dolorosos recorrían su mente) Sino que se había atrevida a insinuar que el era un cobarde! ¿Él? ¿Miedo? NI HABLAR! Nunca había tenido miedo en su vida. Y menos de algo tan absurdo como un trabajo.

"CONSEGURÉ UN TRABAJO MEJOR Y ANTES QUE TU Y TRAERÉ EL DINERO!"

Y diciendo esto Hao se fue del motel a buscar trabajo.

Fácil. Por supuesto que había sido fácil. Apenas salió del motel, encontró un cartel pegado en la ventana de un pequeño establecimiento.

"Se solicita empleado"

Convencer al dueño había sido fácil. Un pobre anciano que no escuchaba bien. Y así fue como Hao consiguió el primer trabajo en su vida.

"Por favor linda, necesito que me sacudas las frutas y luego acomodes los productos de limpieza"

"Linda?" Hao miró confuso al hombre…

"O prefieres que te llame pequeña?" El anciano sonrió, le encantaban los niños. Y esta chica si que se veía responsable.

"Me confunde señor…yo no soy ninguna.."

"Ay que no te de pena, bueno es tarde, tengo que ir a recoger mercancía al centro de la ciudad. Cuida la tienda por mi Hao."

Hao se mostró perplejo. ¿En verdad parecía una mujer?

JA! La simple idea le daba risa. Era una anciano ciego y estúpido. Pero eso ya no importaba. Tenía que trabajar.

Comenzó por las manzanas. Las sacudía con un trapo lentamente. Todo iba realmente bien cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó. Un cliente había entrado.

"Disculpa jovencito…"

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora?" Hao estuvo a punto de escupir. El decir tal abominación lo hizo sentirse sucio. Jamás serviría a un humano… al menos hasta conseguir el dinero.

"¿Me veo gorda en este vestido?" La señora empezó a girar sobre si misma. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Qué?" Hao parpadeó y abrió su boca.

"Que si me veo gorda en este vestido."

"Ah..pues…eh no pero."

"Gracias. Eres muy amable".

La señora se retiró rápidamente.

Por Dios…justo cuando en verdad creía que la estupidez humana había llegado a su límite…

No es que no confiara en Hao pero es que... bueno la verdad NO confiaba en Hao. Así que mejor había salido a buscar trabajo por cuenta propia.

Lo encontró rápido. En una peluquería. Siempre le había gustado peinar a las personas.

Después de ser aceptada se sentó esperando que el primer cliente hiciera su aparición.

Después de veinte minutos de espera le fue asignada su primer misión:

"Quiero un corte juvenil, algo que me haga lucir moderna y más joven"

"Claro" Dijo Jeanne. Colocó todas sus herramientas en orden, y se preparó para desenredar el cabello de la mujer.

Empezó suave y fácil. Pero entonces un objeto pegajoso y de color rosado interfirió con su trabajo.

"Señora…tenemos un problema.."

"¿Cuál?"

"Hay goma de mascar en su cabello…"

" Pues quítala"

"Pero.."

"Para eso te pago ¿No?"

"Bueno…"

Dos horas habían pasado ya. Cabello por cabello, Jeanne había despegado cada partícula de goma de mascar. Su tic en el ojo había regresado.

Era hora del corte.

Hao había terminado las tareas que le correspondían. Sin mencionar que tuvo que ir a comprar más frutas porque se equivocó y las limpió con desinfectante de escusados, todo había salido bien.

Por alguna razón creyó que si salía a barrer el piso de la calle en frente de la tienda su ganancia sería mayor, así que no lo pensó dos veces, tomó una escoba y salió.

Barría lentamente, de vez en cuando se detenía para mirar al cielo. Como la tienda se encontraba cerca de un parque se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves. Hao cerró los ojos un momento, aspiró el aire y comenzó a imaginar que se encontraba en un paraíso terrenal.

El cantar de los adorables pajarillos, el sentir el viento contra su cuerpo, el Sol en su rostro, el arrollo a sus pies…

Esperen. ¿Arrollo a sus pies? Nunca antes sus divagaciones habían sido tan reales ¿En verdad había sentido agua en sus pies? Bajó lentamente la mirada, y la dirigió hacia sus pies:

Su pie derecho se encontraba sobre un charco amarillento, su talón, tobillo y pantorrilla se encontraban empapados también.

El responsable: Un perro.

El asco invadió a la persona de Hao, una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro. No importaba…realmente no importaba que fuera una criatura de la naturaleza :

LO IBA A MATAR

"VUELVE ACÁ PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!"

"GUAU GUAU!"

El pobre cachorro huía horrorizado, es decir estaba siendo perseguido por lo que en un principio había creído un árbol . El perrito dio vuelta a la derecha y se dirirgió a un callejón. Sus amigos lo ayudarían.

Hao llegó al callejón. Estaba oscuro muy oscuro.

"Oh…ven perrito ,tengo una linda sorpresa para ti…ven pequeño ..ven!" Hao buscaba detenidamente en cada lugar del callejón. Un fuerte y estruendoso gruñido lo distrajó.

Hao volteó hacia donde había venido el gruñido. Varios pares de ojos lo miraban atentamente, gruñían, todos gruñían. Sin mencionar que cada par de ojos venía acompañado de dos largas y filosas hileras de colmillos.

"Ay mami…" Pensó Hao mientras se disponía a correr.

Jeanne no sabía mucho de moda…pero sabía que le cabello largo y parejo parecía gustarles a todos.

Cortó las puntas, luego un poco mas… pero el lado derecho era mas corto que el izquierdo, así que decidió cortar mas el izquierdo. Luego el derecho era muy largo así que cortó más y más el derecho, de nuevo el izquierdo tuvo que ser cortado. El derecho seguía siendo demasiado largo, así que lo cortó. Regresó para cortar el izquierdo cuando se dio cuenta que la señora estaba prácticamente calva.

Sólo unos cuantos pelitos se asomaban sobre su cabeza. Horrorizada Jeanne pensó rápido.

TINTE! Eso era si la cubría con un poco de tinte nadie notaría la diferencia. A al menos.. eso esperaba.

Tomó un poco de tinte...el rosa era un lindo color. Comenzó a untárselo lentamente.

Jeanne sonrió. Todo quedaría tan bien .

Después de veinte minutos Jeanne observó su trabajo terminado.

Sólo había una manera de describir aquél "look" tan extravagante y llamativo que consistía en una cabeza prácticamente calva cuyo color ya no era piel, sino rosa pastel y con unos cuantos pelos levantados:

PORQUERÍA

Y sip, eso fue justamente lo que la señora pensó al ver su cabello.

Los lloriqueos de la señora eran incontrolables. Eso sin mencionar los gritos de la dueña de la peluquería hacia Jeanne.

Lugo Jeanne comenzó a balbucear y gemir por los nervios y al intentar salir corriendo del lugar se tropezó con un bote de basura. Eso hizo que nuestra querida doncella quedara en ridículo…

Sin mencionar que perdió su trabajo y no ganó ni un centavo.

A Hao le dolía todo. Siete perros. Siete perros lo habían perseguido por toda la avenida principal hasta la autopista. Como era de esperarse, le dieron alcance, y después de morderlo ( y orinarlo) por todo el cuerpo, el shaman del fuego tuvo que regresar a la tienda por cuenta propia.

Al llegar a la tienda lo único que el anciano le dijo fue:

" Creí que eras un jovencita responsable, muchos clientes se fueron al ver que nadie los atendía, además guardaste todo mal. Lo siento pero estás despedida."

Y sin ganas de repelar ni nada Hao salió de la tienda.

Jeanne se sentó sobre una banca del parque, no había logrado conseguir el dinero necesario y por si fuera poco, ya iban por la segunda noche y ni siquiera habían logrado descifrar la primera pista.

La chica hubiera seguido lamentándose de no ser porque un olor nauseabundo penetró su nariz haciéndola sentir una repulsión enorme. El olor provenía de detrás de ella. Volteó ligeramente y a sus espaldas en la banca de atrás logró identificar a la persona que despedía ese asqueroso olor.

"¿Hao?"

Hao se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre y volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Jeanne.

"Jeanne…" Respondió el.

"Apestas"

"Eso ya lo sé si?"

"Pero porqué? Y que demonios le pasó a tu ropa?" Jeanne notó que los pantalones del chico estaban manchados de lodo y hechos prácticamente jirones.

"Digamos que mi trabajo no fue precisamente fácil.."

"Mas bien tu no pudiste hacerlo con propiedad" Dijo ella un poco molesta. Pero en el fondo se sentía un poco alegre al darse cuenta de que su día no había sido tan malo.

"Pues mira." Hao le mostró cinco billetes a Jeanne con una sonrisa arrogante. "¿Tu conseguiste algo?"

Jeanne se sintió avergonzada ya que ella no había logrado obtener nada, ni un centavo.

"No.." Contestó tristemente…

Hao estaba preparado para reír y reír y comenzar a hacer comparaciones groseras con respecto a Jeanne, pero el ver que su día también por lo visto había sido "MIERDA" se detuvo.

"En realidad.." El chico dijo " En realidad yo no gané nada el anciano estúpido para el cual trabajé no me quiso dar nada solo porque apestaba."

"¿Entonces ese dinero que tienes en tus manos Hao?"

Hao miró el dinero de mala gana y dijo

"Una señora creyó al verme, que yo era un vagabundo." Hao suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Me dio este dinero sin preguntar ni nada y dijo "Que Dios te bendiga pequeño" Ni siquiera me dejó devolvérselo."

"Ay Hao.. ja ja ja es que si te ves horrible" A Jeanne se le hizo muy divertida la idea.

"Pues corre mas de 1000 metros con perros persiguiéndote y yo seré el que se ría."

Jeanne rió más. Hao solo sonrió un poco. Fue en ese momento cuando el se fijó en la inscripción que estaba escrita en la estatua frente a él.

"NUNCA ES LARGO EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE UN AMIGO"

Y la estatua eran dos niños que reían mientras uno estaba subido al árbol y el otro trataba de alcanzarlo.

"Niña, mira"

"Oh Dios mío es la pista…"

"Ya lo se tonta por eso dije: "Mira"

Ambos se acercaron a la estatua y justo sobre la mano de uno de los niños una caja brillante podía ser vista.

Jeanne la tomó y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo.

"La llave Jeanne, úsala"

Jeanne tomó la pequeña llave y la insertó en una pequeña abertura al frente de la caja. Luego la giró suavemente.

Era una caja de música. La tonada que salía de esta era suave y muy dulce .Jeanne creyó que era en verdad encantadora. Hao por otro lado, pensó que era insufrible.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos y después de la caja provino una voz que cantaba al ritmo de la canción.

"_La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos. La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos, La amistad, siempre…" _

Y la canción hubiera seguido si Hao no hubiera cerrado la caja de un solo golpe.

"Bien Jeanne… ya sabemos cual es la próxima pista…"

CONTINUARÁ….

Ay Dios, bueno pues antes que nada gracias a todos los que dejaron REVIEWS! Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Kana o Harutay…. Ella siempre me apoya en todo. TE QUIERO MUCHO NIÑA!

Pero basta de cursilerías, por favor díganme que les pareció este capítulo..en lo personal me gustó mas el otro pero bueno.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

En el Hospital.

Hao experimentará lo que es ser arrollado por un auto… je je je


	3. En el hospital

Gracias a los que leyeron el cap 2. Aquí les traig el sig:

Pero antes que nada:

**KaNiZa**: J eje , que bueno que te gusto. Por supuesto que Jeanne sabe tuzar. ¿Tenías dudas o algo así?

**ire yamichii**: Sip, es raro . No te preocupes que le seguiré.

**Sherlyn Mizuahra**: O son las sumeragui? Que bueno que les gustó ME HALAGAN!

**kahime asakuara**: Si pobre Hao¿ Pero es bueno que sufra no?

**Juny Tao**: Eh no..n o será un HXJ esque no se me da eso del romance. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

R1: ASI ES!

R2: Eh no..

R3¿De donde sacas eso?

**Sayuri Kino**: Si también me ha pasado que mi amiga me degolla por un fic. Pero bueno lo siento mucho. Espero Que aunque no sea romántico te guste.

**Li Daisuke**: Por supuesto que Hao no es tan vulnerable, pronto lo verás.. Garcias por tus cumplidos XP.-.

Capítulo 3: En el hospital…

Hao y Jeanne habían decidido gastar el dinero que Hao "ganó" en un desayuno decente al día siguiente.

Estaban en una cafetería, esa clásica en donde los camioneros se detienen a tomar un café. Ambos shamanes se encontraban sentados en la barra leyendo el menú.

"Yo quiero unos huevos revueltos y un poco de chocolate caliente por favor"

Dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa en el rostro después de que la cocinera que estaba detrás de la barra les preguntara amablemente.

"Claro preciosa. ¿Y tu cariño, qué deseas?"

"Lo mismo…" Contestó un desanimado Hao. Aunque en la noche habían regresado al motel para que este se duchara, las náuseas simplemente no se fueron.

"A la orden tesoro" La cocinera encendió el radio que estaba sobre una pequeña repisa junto a la estufa, y empezó a tararear la canción que se estaba transmitiendo.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer Hao?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues ya tenemos las siguiente pista, pero aún no tenemos dinero para pagar a Karl y tampoco para comer…"

A Hao le dolía la cabeza, estaba de pésimo humor es decir sus pantalones estaban arruinados por esos caninos muertos de hambre y Jeanne no le dejaba en paz con eso del dinero…

"No sé niña…" Respondió.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Necesitamos el dinero!"

¿Porqué no se callaba y ya? Era molesta. Molesta y tonta. También esa cocinera gorda y con bigote lo era. ¿Por qué lo llamaba tesoro¿Por qué la gente estaba en su contra¿Porqué estaba en esta estúpida ciudad¿Y porqué demonios el hombre de la radio no dejaba de mencionar la palabra dinero?

"Así es, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO DINERO! …."

Jeanne y Hao dirigieron su atención hacia las palabras que provenían del radio… ¿Dinero? Oh claro que les interesaba.

" Sólo tienen que llamar y contestar un sencillísima pregunta y podrán ganar veinticinco mil! Sólo llamen al número 5565758 y ya!

Hao no pensó en nada más corrió hacia el teléfono que estaba junto al baño para mujeres, tomó unos centavos que le sobraron del desayuno y telefoneó el número….

"Parece que ya tenemos la primera llamada amigos. ¿Hola, quien habla?"

Hao sonrió. El siempre había tenido suerte, sintió una gran satisfacción al escuchar por el auricular la misma voz que provenía del radio.

"Hola" Contestó. Por alguna razón el mal humor había desaparecido.

Jeanne casi se desmaya de la emoción. TODOS SUS PROBLEMAS FINANCIEROS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE SOLUCIONARSE! Le dirigió una sonrisa a Hao...quién por supuesto no se la devolvió. Pero no solo ella, la cocinera, una camarera y tres hombres gordos que tomaban café también pusieron el cien por ciento de su atención en Hao y en la voz que salía del radio.

"¿Así que jovencito... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hao Asakura. ¿Podría darme mi premio?"

Jeanne se cubrió el rostro. ¿Qué no sabía nada de buenos modales?

"Ja ja ja.. ¿Estás muy ansioso verdad? Bueno sólo debes contestarme esta pregunta. ¿Estás listo?"

"Si"

"¿Quién es, el dinosaurio MORADO favorito de todos los niños y niñas?"

Jeanne pudo haber gritado de la emoción. Tenían veinticinco mil en la bolsa¿ El dinosaurio MORADO favorito de todos los niños y niñas? Sólo un imbécil no sabría la respuesta…

Por otro lado Hao no estaba tan feliz. El corazón comenzó a agitársele.

"Usted...usted dijo que sería una pregunta sencillísima"

Fue cuando Jeanne comprendió. Hao no sabía la respuesta.

"Y lo es muchacho. Tienes 10 segundos para contestar… 10…9….8…"

Jeanne corrió hacia Hao iba a decirle la respuesta.

"..7..6..5…4…"

Hao vió a Jeanne venir. No, jamás aceptaría que el premio en realidad se lo iba a ganar Jeanne.

"..3…2…1…"

"Eh…¿Dino… dino-bobo?

"NO HAO NO!" Jeanne casi muere esto no podía estar pasando!"

"MAL, INCORRECTO POR DIOS, PERMÍTEME DECIRTE QUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL CHICO! DEJASTE ESCAPAR VEINTICINCO MIL!"

Hao colgó rápidamente el teléfono. No podía seguir siendo humillado así…pero el radio seguía emitiendo la voz del locutor:

"Ahí lo tienen amigos el idiota mas grande de toda la ciudad¿Dino-bobo¿Qué clase de imbécil dice eso? Pero tenemos otra llamada. ¿Quién habla?"

"Soy el señor Mickeyrorinustein." Hao y Jeanne reconocieron esa voz. Era el gordo de la bañera. " Y la respuesta es Barney."

"FELICIDADES SEÑOR EH…FELICIDADES! Es bueno saber que hay gente con cerebro en este mundo.."

La cocinera comenzó a reírse junto con la camarera a todo pulmón. Y uno del los tres hombres que estaban ahí tomó a Hao del hombro y le susurró al oído:

"Chico… eres un idiota.."

Hao estuvo a punto de tomar un cuchillo y enterrárselo al hombre pero no pudo porque Jeanne lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo:

"�¿DINO-BOBO? HAO! LOS PERDISTE LOS DEJASTE IR QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA DICE DINO-BOBO!"

"�¿DÉJAME EN PAZ SI? LO SIENTO, PERO EN LUGAR DE PASAR LA TARDE VIENDO PROGRÁMAS ESTÚPIDOS YO HAGO COSAS DE PROVECHO!"

"PUES SI PERO ¿DINO-BOBO? YO TE IBA A DECIR LA RESPUESTA!"

"SUFICIENTE YO ME LARGO!"

Hao se dirigió con paso fuerte y furioso hacia la salida del establecimiento , abrió la puerta , salió y la azotó. Luego caminó rápidamente y cruzó la calle maldiciendo y apretando los puños sin fijarse si era seguro cruzar debido a su furia. Tal vez fue por eso que el autobús escolar lo arrolló…

a.p.

Hao abrió los ojos pesadamente. Todo estaba borroso. Muchos ruidos y también mucho movimiento a su alrededor.

"Oh gracias a Dios está despertando!"

"¿Jeanne¿Qué diablos pasó?" Hao intentó incorporarse pero unas fuertes manos lo volvieron a recostar y no le permitieron moverse.

"Oiga idiota suélteme estoy perfectamente!"

"Oh no lo creo muchacho… ese autobús te arrojó veinte metros! Es increíble que estés vivo! Cualquier humano se hubiera muerto!"

"PORQUE YO NO SOY UN HUMANO! SUÉLTEME¡QUÍTENME TODAS ESTAS COSAS!"

Hao apenas había notado que tenía algo extraño en el cuello y unos tubos insertados en la nariz. También su capa había sido retirada.( Uyy!)

"Jeanne?" ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?"

"Tranquilo Hao. Estamos en la ambulancia. Vamos de camino al hospital. Oh todo esto es mi culpa si no te hubiera hecho enojar"

"AL DIALO CON ESO NIÑA! ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE DILES QUE ME SUELTEN!"

"No Hao, esto es por tu propio bien..puedes tener hemorragias internas o algo así.."

"SOY HAO ASAKURA NIÑA! YO SOY EL SHAMAN …AUCH¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME PICÓ?"

"Lo siento chico, pero estás un poco agresivo sólo dormirás un par de horas a lo mucho¿De acuerdo?"

"Yo…yo no tengo sueño...humano estúpido...yo…yo soy.." Hao no pudo terminar de hablar porque calló en un profundo sueño.

a.p.

Jeanne se sentía muy mal. Por su culpa Hao estaba en el hospital… Aunque eventualmente ella lo iba a tener que aniquilar, simplemente se sentía mal por haber provocado ese horrible accidente. Hao salió volando veinte metros y calló…justamente sobre un montón de caca.

"Jeanne? Pariente de eh...Hao Asakura?"

« Soy yo. » Dijo Jeanne mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el médico que la llamaba.

"Bueno, parece ser que el jovencito está bien no tiene nada. Unos cuantos golpes, pero nada más."

Jeanne sonrió ligeramente, ahora tendría que pagar TAMBIÉN al hospital el cual solo había confirmado lo que Hao le había dicho en la ambulancia.

"Doctor…yo no tengo dinero."

"Oh niña no te preocupes ¿Necesitas dinero o algo así?" Jeanne asintió.

"Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, en la sección de pediatría buscan a alguien interesado en cuidar a unos cuantos niños. ¿Te interesa?"

"Oh ¿Es en serio?"

"Claro! Sólo subes al elevador, te diriges al piso 3, sigues los letreros, preguntas por la enfermera Sayuri y listo."

"Oh Gracias en verdad muchísimas gracias!" Jeanne hizo una rápida reverencia, luego salió corriendo hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón indicado.

"¡ESPERA!" Gritó el médico " ¿Y TU AMIGO? AUN ESTÁ INCONCIENTE!"

Jeanne recordó la existencia de Hao. La luz sobre el elevador se encendió, indicando que las puertas de este estaban por abrirse.

"�¡PODRÍA CUIDARLO HASTA QUE REGRESE!" El elevador abrió sus puertas

(nah… ¿qué quieren que diga¿Ascensor?) Y Jeanne entró rápidamente sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta del médico.

"¡GRACIAS, BUSCARÉ A HAO MAS TARDE!" Y las puertas se cerraron.

a.p.

"…Y eso fue lo que pasó Gigi querida…"

"No me importa, no tenemos habitaciones ni camas disponibles. ¿Qué haremos con el muchacho? No tarda en despertar. Y no me digas Gigi.."

La jefa de enfermeras, Ginobreva (se corría el rumor de que se habían equivocado al escribir su nombre en el registro. La verdad, es que su madre estaba ebria y trató de decir Ginebra y Genoveva al mismo tiempo y pues…) estaba realmente desesperada ¿Donde pondrían al chico si no tenían lugar disponible?

"Mmmh… en otro departamento ¿Habrá lugares?"

"Gigi" Caminó hacia el teléfono moviendo su gran humanidad ( su frondoso trasero mas que nada) y comenzó a preguntar departamento por departamento.

"Doctor, sólo en uno les sobra espacio."

"¿Cuál?"

" Psiquiatría…."

a.p

Hao abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación llena de luz y él se encontraba recostado sobre una cama.

"¿En dónde demonios me encuentro ahora?" Preguntó molesto a si mismo. Una voz ronca y madura le respondió justo a su derecha.

" Piso cinco del Hospital general de la ciudad. Éste es el nivel que ofrece alojamiento a las personas cuyas capacidades mentales y psicológicas no funcionan adecuadamente. O como yo le digo estás en el manicomio con un montón de locos. Soy Liang"

Liang estiró su mano en forma de saludo hacia Hao.

"Aléjate…" Fue lo que Hao respondió. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y corrió a la salida del cuarto. Giró a la derecha y chocó con una enorme bola humana.

"Oiga, quítese del camino"

La " bola" se volteó revelando un familiar rostro y una cabeza calva. Claro que esta vez en vez de una toalla estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una credencial colgaba de su pecho. La credencial decía: "Conserje"

"USTED ES EL GORDO DE LA BAÑERA!" Gritó un sorprendido Hao.

"Me llamo Mickeyrorinustein"

"ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SU NOMBRE HOMBRE GORDO Y CALVO!" Dijo Hao, luego se abalanzó hacia el impresionado hombre mientras intentaba estrangularlo.

"�¡POR SU CULPA TENEMOS DEUDAS ENORMES, POR SU CULPA ESE ESTÚPIDO AUTOMÓVIL CASI ME MATA Y POR SU CULPA ESTOY EN ESTE LUGAR EXTRAÑO!"

"Ay.. Ay!" Decía el gordo mientras giraba sobre si mismo intentando librarse de Hao.

"�¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!" Una mujer delgada y alta que vestía el tradicional vestido de enfermera salió de un cuarto y con la ayuda de un corpulento enfermero separó a Hao del gordo. Ella y el enfermero detenían a Hao por los brazos.

"ESE GORDO! DESDE EL MOMENTE EN EL QUE CAYÓ DEL TECHO LO EMPEZÓ A ARRUINAR TODO!"

"Claro, claro cariño lo que tu digas ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un rato?" La enfermera tenía una dulce voz, acariciaba el rostro de Hao suavemente. "Tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres?"

"NO, NO QUIERO! USTED NO ENTIENDE ESE GORDO ME DEBE DINERO EL TRATÓ DE APLASTAR AL RATÓN Y POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ!"

"Claro mi vida, lo que tu digas"

"TONTA! YO NO ESTOY LOCO ES UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN, NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ!"

Mientras Hao seguía dando golpes y gritos el gordo aprovechó y salió por las escaleras.

"SE ESCAPA! ATRÁPENLO!"

"Cariño, el es el conserje déjalo en paz no te ha hecho nada."

Hao respiró profundo. Con esa actitud nadie le creería , dejó de moverse y dijo suavemente.

"De acuerdo." La enfermera sonrió. Ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo condujo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los demás pacientes del departamento. Cuando lo hubo recostado en su cama salió y cerró la puerta con seguro…por si las dudas.

a.p.

"Hola¿No cree que mis calzones son hermosos?" Un hombre peludo y de tez morena, con un poblado bigote le mostraba sus bóxers a Hao.

"¿Cuál es tu problema pervertido?" Dijo un asqueado Hao mientras se levantaba y se alejaba lo mas rápido posible de este degenerado, sólo para chocar con un hombre pelirrojo, ojos grandes que usaba una bata…y un sostén.

"¿Crees que debería usar uno rosa o uno morado nene?" Dijo el pelirrojo.

Hao se alejó de ese lado de la amplia habitación en la que estaba y se acercó a la ventana que estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol por los que era atravesada.

"¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?" Dijo en voz baja Hao.

"Están locos…." Dijo una conocida voz a la izquierda de Hao. Era Liang, Hao miró detenidamente su aspecto: Alto de cabello grasiento y dientes amarillentos. También usaba una bata de hospital. Lo cual le recordó a Hao que el también traía puesta una y que si no era precavido podría andar mostrando su trasero…

"¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?" Preguntó Hao.

"No… pero conozco a alguien que sabe." Liang señaló a una niña que corría de aquí para allá dentro del cuarto. Su cabello era largo y despeinado de un color marrón oscuro. Al igual que los demás, usaba bata.

"Se llama Viluy."

"Gracias..Liang" Dijo Hao.

"¿Quién es Liang? " Respondió Liang

"Eh.. tu me dijiste que así te llamabas.." Respondió un confundido Hao.

"NO ES CIERTO YO ME LLAMO TOMY!" Gritó..Liang o Tomy como se llamara.

" Ah bueno…" Dijo Hao mientras se alejaba lentamente de Tomy.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" Preguntó Tomy mientras sonreía…

"Eh…" Hao no estaba seguro de responder el hombre era…muy extraño. "Hao.. Hao Asakura."

"PERO QUE GRAN COINCIDENCIA!" Gritó Tomy. " YO TAMBIÉN ME LLAMO ASÍ!"

Hao sonrió, claro que fue una risa fingida, es decir la única persona mas o menos cuerda había resultado ser también un idiota sin remedio. Rápidamente Hao logró alejarse de eh… el hombre sin nombre y se acercó a Viluy quien había dejado de correr por ponerse a saltar.

"HOLA!" Gritó la niña al ver a Hao acercarse. "HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA!"

"Hola.." Dijo Hao. " ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí..Viluy?"

Viluy continuó saltando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mostró los dientes y después de acercarse mas a Hao por medio de pequeños brincos dijo:

"QUIERES SALIR VERDAD¿VERDAD?"

"Eh.. si .. " Hao comenzaba a desesperarse, esta loca lo ponía nervioso con sus saltos y con su hiperactividad extrema.

" NO TE DIGO NO TE DIGO NO TE DIGO! JA JA JA JA" Viluy comenzó a correr alrededor de Hao quien, en respuesta cerró sus párpados por unos segundos. Luego trató de poner su mejor sonrisa y la voz más dulce que pudo.

"Por favor Viluy. ¿Si?" La niña dejó de moverse por unos cuantos segundos y acercó sus labios al oído de Hao para susurrarle algo:

"Solo te diré...si juegas conmigo un raro…."

a.p.

Jeanne traía puesto un lindo delantal con adornos de colores. Sólo tuvo que sonreír y decir que amaba a los niños y Sayuri-la enfermera encargada de pediatría- le dio el trabajo de niñera por un día. Si hacía bien el trabajo le pagarían cinco mil. No era mucho dinero pero si el suficiente para pagar el hospital y parte de la deuda con Karl.

Entró a una sala donde se podía leer el letrero: "SALA DE RECUPERACIÓN" Todos los niños tomaban una siesta. Eran diez en total. Siete niños y tres niñas. La chica sonrió, se veían muy lindos en verdad.

Sayuri le había dicho que los despertará a las cinco en punto. Faltaban cinco minutos. Así que se sentó a esperar.

Lo que Jeanne no notó fue que los niños sonreían, si, pero no porque tuvieran un lindo sueño sino porque todos al momento de ver quien era la nueva niñera sabían que iba a ser alguien fácil de dominar. Je je je …

a.p.

"Demonios" Pensó Hao. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? Haber perseguido a Viluy alrededor de la habitación, sobre mesas, locos con sostenes y camas había estado bien. Dar vueltas sin parar hasta sentirse muy muy mareado también había estado bien. Y cuando jugaron al escondite y Viluy se escondió de tras de una señora que creyó que Hao era el mal encarnado y entonces se puso a golpearlo una y otra vez con un bastón … tampoco había estado tan mal.

Pero ESTO era demasiado.

Viluy cepillaba el largo y hermoso cabello de Hao. Le ponía moños, gel, spray y otras cosas que se encontró en el suelo en todos y cada uno de sus cabellos. Según ella ( una loca, hiperactiva sin remedio) se veía muy lindo. Según alguien normal, Hao parecía una combinación extraña entre Celia Cruz y un payaso de rodeo. Era triste….

"MÍRATE AL ESPEJO HAO!" La niña le pasó un espejo rosado y redondo al chico. Hao hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar. Al menos no le había cortado nada, pero desenredarlo y quitarle todos los adornos iba a ser un GRAN reto.

"Que…que lindo Viluy" Dijo Hao con una voz cortada y falsa. " ¿Ya me puedes decir cómo salir de aquí?"

"De acuerdo" Sonrió Viluy Mientras daba de nuevo pequeños saltos alrededor de Hao.

"Haz un alboroto…" Dijo Viluy. " Un gran, gran, gran alboroto"

"¿Disculpa? " Preguntó Hao confundido.

"Que armes un alboroto. Si haces un gran escándalo te sacarán de aquí." Después de decir esto, Viluy corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y gritó:

"QUIERO UNA NOVIA SABROSONAAA! QUE SEPA A PESCADOOOO!"

Pero Hao no escuchó esta " bella" melodía ya que en su mente se estaba planeando lo que sería la mejor actuación de su vida…

a.p.

El tic del ojo de Jeanne había regresado. Todo comenzó hace una hora, despertó a los niños como se le dijo. Luego estos le dijeron que si podían jugar a la guerra de las almohadas.

Ahora el cuarto estaba cubierto de plumas. Los niños no paraban de gritar. Las niñas saltaban de aquí a allá dando gritos y jalándose el cabello. Un niño se había dedicado a terminar de destrozar las almohadas que quedaban. Tres niños se estaban golpeando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Otro estaba colgado del ventilador y no paraba de reír y reír. El más pequeño de todos los chicos estaba sobre la espalda de Jeanne gritando: "CABALLITO!CABALLITO!" Y finalmente, un niño regordete con la cara rosa y grandes cachetes le jalaba el vestido a Jeanne con fuerza y decía:

"Me siento mal señorita, me duele el estómago,"

La doncella estaba desesperada tantos gritos y desorden. Era realmente horrible.

"Me duele mucho señorita" El niño jalaba con mas fuerza Jeanne.

Jeanne les imploraba con lágrimas en los ojos que por piedad se tranquilizaran. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por los golpes que le proporcionaba el niño sobre su espalda al ver que ella se rehusaba a ser su caballito.

"Tengo náuseas señorita…" Y jalaba y jalaba…

Uno de los tres niños que se golpeaban empezó a llorar. Jeanne estaba en shock.

"Cre..señorita que voy.. creo que voy.."

Jeanne estaba desesperada… sus gritos y súplicas no funcionaban.

"Oh Dios señorita.. yo.. yo.. GUARKCK!" El pequeño angelito expulsó un líquido verde-amarillo por su cavidad oral ( boca XD) esta fue a parar en el vestido de Jeanne y en sus pies. El putrefacto olor inundó la habitación……

a.p.

"¡ESTÁN EN UN ERROR!"

Hao estaba siendo arrastrado por el enfermero corpulento hacia una habitación al final del pasillo del piso. Sólo podía mover las piernas ya que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba envuelta por una camisa de fuerza. Hao no podía moverse.

Lo que ocurrió es que el en verdad armó un alboroto. Volteó camas, rompió espejos y la ventan, también desgarró unos cuantos juguetes y revistas. Eso sin mencionar que descontroló a los demás pacientes haciendo que actuaran de uniforma similar a la suya y que le escupió a la enfermera de la dulce voz en la cara cuando esta trató de calmarlo.

Lo que pasa es que el no sabía que cuando Viluy le dijo que si armaba un alboroto lo sacarían, ella se refería a que lo sacarían de la habitación grande solo para meterlo en otra mas pequeña. "Al menos no estaré con esos maniáticos" Pensó durante unos segundos mientras era arrastrado por el fuerte enfermero.

"SUÉLTEME. SE LO ORDENO. HUMANO ESTÚPIDO ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUIÉN SOY YO? QUE ME SUELTES!"

"Ay cariño…. Eres un mal niño ¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó a respetar a los adultos?" Dijo el enfermero moviendo su mano de una forma exagerada.

" SUÉLTAME. SI ME SUELTAS TAL VEZ NO TE CALCINE LENTAMENTE. PROMETO QUE SERÁ RÁPIDO Y CON MUY POCO DOLOR…"

"Lo que digas mi vida. Lo que digas…" Respondió el afeminado enfermero.

"Hemos llegado nene" El enfermero insertó una llave en una puerta alta y blanca. La abrió lentamente y luego arrojó a Hao dentro. La habitación estaba acolchonada.

"Lo siento tesoro, pero solo tenemos una habitación "especial" Ok?" El enfermero hizo énfasis en la palabra ESPECIAL " Asi que la compartirás con Tomoe. Sean buenos muchachos." Y cerró la puerta.

Hao divisó a un pequeño hombre que también estaba envuelto en una camisa de fuerza. El hombre sonrió.

"Hola. Soy Tomoe."

Hao suspiró..¿Porqué le pasaban estas cosas a el?

a.p.

Jeanne lloraba. Extrañaba su casa… Bueno no era su casa pero definitivamente estaría mejor en la aldea Apache. Extrañaba a sus camaradas y a su estilo de vida.

Los niños dejaron de saltar y gritar. Se sintieron mal. La niñera había sido linda con ellos, además era bonita.

"Perdón…." Dijo el niño que había vomitado.

"Disculpa?" Dijo Jeanne secándose las lágrimas.

"Si… no quise vomitarla, en serio."

"También nosotros" Dijo uno de los chicos que se estaban golpeando. "Perdónenos."

"Mi papá puede pagar las almohadas señorita, no se preocupe."

Jeanne sonrío. "Esta bien."

"Queremos ser sus amigos." Dijo una de las pequeñas.

"Como dice mi abuelo: "La amistad siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos."

Jeanne volteó la cara hacia el niño que hizo el último comentario. " ¿Qué dijiste?"

"La amistad siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos" Repitió el chico. " Bueno en realidad es una canción, venía en una caja de música pero se le perdió.."

"¿Una caja…cómo esta?" Preguntó Jeanne mientras sacaba la caja que era la segunda pista.

"Si, es exactamente igual. Si le aprietas las patas te dice el resto de la canción." Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro."

Y eso mismo hizo Jeanne….

a.p.

"…Y por eso lo maté…" Concluyó Tomoe.

"Déjame ver si entendí…" Dijo Hao. Habían pasado treinta minutos y nadie había hecho caso a las órdenes que el había estado gritando para que le abrieran la puerta. Finalmente decidió matar el tiempo platicando con Tomoe. " Mataste a es anciano… ¿Sólo porque su ojo no te gustaba?"

"Sip. Era..un ojo molesto siempre me miraba me ponía nervioso. Por eso lo maté."

"Ah…" Respondió Hao. Ahora comprendía porque este tipo estaba aquí encerrado.

"¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien Hao?"

"Mmm.. Tal vez…" Respondió Hao no sabiendo si debía decir la verdad o simplemente mentir.

"Es divertido ¿No?"

"…….."

"Su ojo era muy molesto. ¿Sabes cómo lo maté? Lo maté con un cuchillo… se parecía a éste…" Hao vio con horror como Tomoe deslizaba por debajo de la camisa un pequeño bisturí.

"Co…cómo diablos.." Balbuceó Hao.

"Oh..he estado tantas veces aquí que he practicado mucho para poderme liberar de esta camisa…"

"Oh…ya veo." Contestó un muy nervioso Hao. Esto no estaba NADA bien…

"¿Sabes qué Hao?... Tampoco me gusta tu ojo…." Y sonrió maliciosamente.

a.p.

"Déjeme ver si entendí. ¿Ese chico loco no está loco?"

"Eh si…." Dijo Jeanne respondiendo la pregunta de la enfermera. Después de que le pagaron sus cinco mil ( según Saiyuri nadie habí hecho que los niños se sintieran tan contentos en meses) le fue informado donde estaba Hao. Así que ahora se encontraba tratando de explicarle a la señorita enfermera lo que ocurría.

"A ver si entendí… Su amigo debería estar en emergencias pero como no había lugar lo mandaron ac�?"

"Eso parece señorita" Jeanne sonrió. Realmente tenían que volver al motel a pagarle parte de la deuda a Karl. Además tenía que bañarse porque su traje estaba vomitado.

"�¡Y PORQUÉ NO LO DIJO ANTES!" Dijo una alegre enfermera. " ¡Shin, muéstrale a la señorita en donde está Hao!

Jeanne se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de la enfermera pero sigió obedientemente a "Shin" al final del pasillo hasta una puerta blanca y alta. El enfermero insertó una llave y la giró suavemente.

Lo que pasó después fue extraño porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y un aterrorizado Hao salió corriendo de la habitación. Iba tan rápido que chocó contra el enfermero cayendo sobre él.

"QUÍTENME A ESE LOCO DE ENSIMA! ME QUIERE MATAR!"

Jeanne miraba sorprendida lo ocurrido. El enfermero cerró la puerta com Tomoe adentro y dijo:

"Es una reacción normal, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado ahí." Dijo el enfermero.

a.p.

"Te juro Jeanne que ese loco tenía un cuchillo!" Le comentaba Hao a Jeanne. " Quería matarme porque mi ojo lo ponía nervioso."

"Lo que digas Hao…." Jeanne y Hao se alejaban del hospital caminando lentamente. Las ropas de Hao le habían sido devueltas ( los pantalones fueron reparados) limpias y planchadas.

"¿Porqué no me crees?"

"Porque ese hombre tenía una camisa de fuerza, es imposible. Además el enfermero dijo que era una reacción normal después de estar encerrado."

"El enfermero es un idiota. Pero bueno yo se que es verdad y no me importa lo que tu pienses…"

Jeanne rió..

Por alguna razón Hao no estaba enojado con Jeanne por haberlo dejado ahí… le estab agradecido por haberlo sacado de ese lugar. Pero seguramente mañana le reclamaría por eso.

Jeanne rió de nuevo.

"¿Y porqué te riés? Llevas todo el camino riendo."

"Es...es por tu cabello Hao…" Y rió de nuevo.

Hao tocó el recuerdito que Viluy le había dejado.

"Mierda…" No había nada que hacer al llegar al motel se bañaría.

"A propósito… tengo la tercera pista"

"¿En serio?"

"Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales"

"Que tontería...eso no tiene sentido"

"Bueno pues esa es la pista."

"Aja…"

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al motel Karl.

CONTINUARÁ….

PROX CAPÍTULO:

EL CONCURSO DE BELLEZA.

¿Jeanne es tan bonita como dicen?

Aquí esta…ay me tarde tanto escribiéndolo….. Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado!

CHIAO!


	4. El concurso de belleza

Hola a todos…no se preocupen este fic no morirá!

Su reviews:

**Eigna-fluff**: SI, se me había olvidado mencionarlo. Lo del ojo me basé en el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. J eje gracias por tu review ( y ya deja a tu pibre hermano en paz)

**DoncellaJeanne91**: Gracias por tu review.y eh… no no habrpa un HaoXJeanne ..lo siento no se me da el romance…

**nekoaiko:** Si que Hao sufra! JA ja gracias por tu review!

**Lucy-7000**: Gracias en serio! Oero..eh no es un fic romántico ok?

**Shiroi Tsuki**: Hao con moños…si je je es muy digno. Con respecto a lo de Hao ganando el concurso pues…no es tan mala idea sabes?

**Sayuri Kino**: Te golpeó feo? QUE MAL ja ja ja pero mientras sigas pudiendo leer este fic yo soy feliz.. XD

**Sherlyn Mizuahra**: O sumeragi? No importa que bueno que les gusta!

**KaNiZa**: Idiota con estilo…j eje a Hao como lo pongan es perfecto.

**Lupi-chan**: Muchísimas gracias!

**The Russian Princess**: No te preocupes no es un fic romántico. Muchas gracias.

**Ishizu from Egypt**: Romancd? Me lo han pedido tanto que lo pensaré… Pero mil garcias!

Hao, por fin pudo hacer que su cabello regresara a la normalidad. El chico por primera vez pudo entender lo que la palabrea RETO significaba. Ocho horas…ocho horas en ese maldito baño.

Jeanne por otro lado se había hartado de tener que esperar a que Hao utilizara el baño y decidió tratar de descifrar la última pista. Fue un caso perdido. Así que decidió ocuparse del segundo y eterno problema: El Dinero.

Salió temprano y caminó por las calles, buscó cualquier cosa, algo que pudiera dejar un poco de dinero. No encontró nada….Jeanne suspiró resignada, habían caído en un hoyo, parecía mas profundo que los demás porque ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que deberían hacer. Se dirigió con paso lento y desanimado hacia el parque en el que días antes se había encontrado a Hao todo apestoso y con la ropa destrozada. Tres días…tres días y parecía que la prueba no tendría fin. Se sentó sobre una banca en el centro del parque y cerró los ojos un momento.

Comenzaba a relajarse cuando una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos atrayendo su atención.

"Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Jeanne abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Era una señorita alta de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules y grandes. Vestía muy bien y usaba joyas que parecían de buena calidad. Jeanne pensó que era muy hermosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó:

"Jeanne"

"Un bello nombre para una bella niña. Mi nombre es Sora. Luces desanimada Jeanne. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Era una chica tan dulce y linda que Jeanne se sintió en confianza con ella.

"Pues…. Necesito dinero"

Sora sonrió.

"Entonces… tengo la solución perfecta para ti."

°C.D.E.°-

La anciana Goldva caminaba lentamente hacia SU pantalla. Habían pasado tres días en total y por lo mismo creía que sería conveniente hacer una pequeña revisión a Hao y a Jeanne. Era seguida por el resto de la tribu. No era la primera vez que observaban a los chicos. Todo este tiempo habían seguido su trayectoria. Y POR NADA se perderían una nueva oportunidad para divertirse como nunca. Reír era bueno ¿No?

Prendió el monitor y observó lo que hacían Jeanne y Hao.

°C.D.E.°-

"¿Un concurso de belleza dices?"

Hao secaba su cabello con una toalla frente al espejo ( si se le puede llamar así al trozo de vidrio que estaba pegado a la pared del cuarto) Jeanne estaba sentada en…los restos de la cama y le contaba vívidamente su recién experiencia.

"Sí, me ofrecieron concursar…el premio son 17 mil…podríamos cubrir gran parte de nuestra cuota. Pero…."

"¿Pero?"

"Pues… es un concurso materialista, la humildad es una de las mejores cualidades que una doncella debe tener. Uno no debe ser presuntuoso."

Hao giró los ojos y la volteó a ver con un gesto desaprobatorio.

"Vamos Jeanne…por favor. Necesitamos el dinero y creo que tienes grandes oportunidades de ganar..."

Jeanne se sonrojó un poco… cubrió su rostro con sus manos y con una voz suave preguntó ilusionada:

"Osea….osea ¿Qué crees que soy bonita Hao?" Ningún hombre le había dicho que era bonita…era muy halagador.

"Por Dios claro que no…es decir eres demasiado blanca y tus ojos hacen gran contraste con tu piel, tu cabello está demasiado despeinado y tienes un gusto terrible para la ropa…Eso sin mencionar que eres una niñita desagradable y con DEMASIADAS ideas erróneas"

Pensó Hao… luego dijo :

"Si..eh…claro" En realidad el sólo había dicho que tenía grandes oportunidades para ganar porque el se encargaría de que los jueces votaran por ella… el tenía sus "modos" para lograr lo que fuera…

"Es decir…no eres horrible como eh...como" Hao pensó rápidamente en alguien espantoso. "COMO LA ANCIANA GOLDVA!"

El rostro de Jeanne tomó una expresión confusa…

"¿Eh?"

"Si es decir… es tan espantosa…toda llena de arrugas y su cabello canoso. Yo no sé como no se ha suicidado ya… Es decir ¿Qué no se deprime todas las mañanas al despertar y ver ese repugnante rostro en el espejo? Nunca, jamás en mis mil años de existencia me había topado con alguien tan repulsivo…

°C.D.E.°-

Qué difícil era no reír…Pero debían respetar a su superior. La anciana Goldva era su jefa, la cabeza de la tribu. No podían faltarle al respeto por nada del mundo…sería terrible. Pero… era realmente difícil. La palabras que Hao acababa de decir y que ellos vieron por la pantalla habían sido en verdad graciosas.

Los apaches apretaban sus dientes. Otros cubrían sus rostros y algunos intentaban verle el rostro a la anciana o para ver su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir…o para comprobar si lo que Hao aseguraba era cierto.

Goldva no acababa de asimilar la situación. ¿En verdad era tan horrible? Después de aceptar la terrible realidad, vino la ira. No soportaría tal humillación, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Una maliciosa idea se formaba en su mente.

"¿Se…señora se encuentra bien?" Preguntó un muy preocupado Silver al notar la mirada perdida de la anciana.

"Silver. Junta los videos que se han estado grabando de estos muchachos. Luego de eso convoca a todos los shamanes interesados en ver su progreso."

Silver comprendió de inmediato, Hao había sido humillado en la ciudad varias veces. Y todo estaba grabado. Sonrió, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese niño.

"Como usted diga señora Goldva"

°C.D.E.°-

"¡Ja ja ja Es tan horrible!"

No pasaron más de 2 minutos para que Hao comenzara a creer que su anterior comentario acerca de la fealdad de Goldva fuera en verdad gracioso.

Jeanne suspiró en tono de desaprobación.

"Detente. Ten respeto por los demás"

"Silencio Jeanne, por favor no arruines el momento, ja ja además no me lo vas a negar. Presumida"

"¿Presumida?"

"Así es, el hecho de que aceptaras entrar al concurso demuestra que en verdad crees que eres bonita. P-R-E-S-U-M-I-D-A"

"¡Pero si tú eres el que dijo que yo era bonita!"

"Lo que sea…eres engreída"

"¡BIEN! REALEMNTE NO IMPORTA. ADEMÁS TIENES RAZÓN SOY HERMOSA! MI ASPECTO ES MIL VECES MAS AGRADABLE QUE LO QUE EL TUYO NUNCA SERÁ!"

Hao abrió los ojos y boca. ¿Lo había llamado feo acaso? Eso jamás se lo perdonaría…

"¡SOY MUCHO MÁS ATRACTIVO QUE TÚ! MILLONES MUEREN POR MI NIÑA!"

"JA NO ME HAGAS REÍR. GANARÉ ESE CONCURSO HAO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!"

Jeanne dio media vuelta y salió furiosa del cuarto azotando la puerta tras ella, dispuesta para inscribirse a ese concurso. Ese tonto…ya verá.

Hao se sentó en el piso y recargó su rostro en su mano izquierda. Sonrió, como sólo Hao Asakura podía hacerlo y dijo para si mismo:

"Así que…¿Quieres jugar rudo eh niñita?" Y comenzó a idear las fases de su malvado y nuevo plan.

°C.D.E.°-

Jeanne se dirigió a la dirección que Sora le había anotado en su palma izquierda. Era un local de buen tamaño. Cuando entró en él notó un gran número de chicas que hacía fila para inscribirse. Las paredes repletas de fotos de lindas muchachas eran de color rosa. En el ambiente flotaba un dulce olor a miel.

Caminó y se colocó detrás de la última chica que estaba formada.

"JEANNE! JEANNE! VINISTE!"

La chica alzó la vista y se topó con Sora quien se acercaba a ella. Sora le había comentado en el parque que ella alguna vez fue la ganadora del concurso y que ahora era una de las dueñas de este. Sora la tomó de las manos y sonrió.

"Olvídate de las filas querida, tu eres mi amiga así que estarás inscrita automáticamente. Sólo llena esta hoja de datos y te lo mostraré todo si?"

Jeanne sonrió…y aunque se sintió culpable por las protestas de las chicas que hacían cola, siguió a Sora a través de todo el local.

°C.D.E.°-

"Bien querida te dejo, tengo asuntos que arreglar."

Después de mostrarle el lugar a Jeanne la condujo a una gran habitación repleta de chicas que corrían de acá para allá arreglándose, peinándose y maquillándose. Era el camerino de las concursantes.

"Gracias Sora"

Sora le otorgó un número a Jeanne: 34

"Es tu número de participante no lo pierdas querida"

" Esta bien"

"Será mejor que comiences a arreglarte, bajaran dentro de 15 minutos a conocer a los jueces."

"Claro"

Sora se fue. Después de esto Jeanne se sentó frente al gran espejo que cubría toda la pared del lado derecho del camerino. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. No necesitaba cambiarse porque Sora le había prestado un lindo vestido blanco que moldeaba su figura. Entonces escuchó que la puerta del camerino se abría y una voz fastidiada y grosera le decía a alguien:

" Mira niña realmente no me interesa, no vuelvas a inscribirte en el último momento que no estoy para tonterías ¿Si?"

"Ay si, lo siento muuuucho discúlpeme. No volverá a ocurrir."

Jeanne tiró el cepillo de golpe. Esa voz… no, no era posible. Jamás se atrevería.

La doncella giró el rostro para toparse con

"¡HAO!"

"Ja...por favor llámame Halina" Hao o…Halina lucía un vestido por debajo de las rodillas rojo de manga larga y cuello alto. Su cabello largo como siempre estaba ligeramente ondulado. Traía unas grandes arracadas y unos zapatos negros que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo. Incluso…se podría decir que era bonita. MUY bonita.

"PERO…¿CÓ…CÓMO LO…. PORQUÉ?

"¿Cómo?"

La voz de Hao era un más aguda de lo normal, la fingía.

" Pues verás…. Te sorprendería saber la inseguridad que hay en las tiendas. Y ¿Porqué? Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo. Soy realmente apuesto, incluso vestido así, te derrotaré niña ja ja"

"¡Lo sabía! Siempre lo supe eres homosexual verdad?"

"¿QUÉ?" Hao lucía horrorizado.

"¡POR DIOS NINGÚN HOMBRE NORMAL SE VISTE DE MUJER!"

"Ay no digas tonterías. Sólo lo hago para humillarte…..Oye Jeanne en donde se cambian las chicas? Es decir…vestido así puedo entrar ¿No?"

"NI SE TE OCURRA HAO!"

"¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Si no fuera porque estas niñas gritan más que tu ya me habrías delatado"

"Oye amiga…¿Me ayudas" Una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes le hablaba a Hao.

"Lo que pasa es que tengo problemas para abrocharme el sostén…"

"¡Oh claro que te ayudo amiga!" Dijo Hao….o más bien Halina porque su actitud había cambiado totalmente.

"YO TE AYUDARÉ"

Jeanne empujó a Hao y abrochó el sostén de la chica. Quien, agradecida, se retiró a seguir arreglándose.

"Muchas gracias Jeanne, en serio" Dijo Hao en tono molesto..

"Mira Hao, la única razón por la que no te he delatado es para demostrarte que puedo ganarte en lo que sea! Así que será mejor que no te andes pasando de listo."

Hao abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió y Sora entró anunciando:

"Muy bien niñas, vamos a que se presenten a los jueces. Esa será la primera etapa."

°C.D.E°-

Ese…idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía? Jeanne volteó a ver a "Halina" Conversaba animadamente con la misma chica de los cabellos rubios. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegas? Es decir… los brazos de Hao y su cuerpo en general estaba fornidos, su voz -aunque era fingida- era más grave que las de todas y sus movimientos…tendían a ser bruscos COMO LOS DE UN HOMBRE! Aunque si lo pensaba bien…. Eso podía significar varios puntos extra a su favor…

"Señoritas, por favor colóquense en orden. De derecha a izquierda frente a los jueces" Indicó Sora con su característico tono amable.

Las niñas…y el niño, obedecieron . Jeanne se colocó entre la niña 33 y la niña 35. Halina, desgraciadamente era la 36…

"Como ustedes saben, el concurso comenzará hoy en la tarde con el bloque de entrevistas." Una amable Sora comentaba en voz alta dirigiéndose alas 45 participantes. " Pero antes que nada les presentaré a los jueces:

Una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del escenario en el que se encontraban se abrió lentamente, estaba oscuro y por lo mismo 4 siluetas de diferentes tamaños era lo único que se podía distinguir.

"Nuestro primer juez es nuestro patrocinador. Dueño de la línea de comestibles dietéticas "yumi" La señorita Lum Cheng Yumi"

Una delgada y altísima mujer con maquillaje en extremo salió al a luz. Debía tener por lo menos 50 años…. Hao no sólo pensó que el término "señorita" en realidad solo era una formalidad porque si no fuera por el maquillaje daba la impresión de ser un preso o algo así…sin mencionar que su apellido "Yumi" era algo sin lugar a dudas estúpido….

Jeanne sonrió…debía dar una buena impresión. Por lo menos mejor que Halina, ya que esta no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en ocultar su disgusto ante la fealdad de la señorita Yumi…

"El segundo juez es reconocido mundialmente por su buen gusto, ya que posee el imperio más grande en maquillajes y cosméticos. Sin mencionar que es muy apuesto…. El señor Rud S." Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo…. A la luz salió una hombre de cabello oscuro y unos enormes ojos azules los cuales a simple vista se notaban traían un poco de rimel……. Además vestía de rosa.

"Que mal…" Pensó Hao "¿Rud S.? Nombre estúpido para hombre estúpido…"

"Nuestro tercer juez, es un buen citadino que amablemente se ofreció para participar como juez, el representa a la gente común que sin lugar a dudas también puede apreciar la belleza. El señor…..eh… ¿Karl?"

Hao y Jeanne quedaron boquiabiertos, Karl, el dueño del motel en el que se hospedaban estaba ahí de pie, babeando como siempre…. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada. Karl por otro lado parecía ni darse cuenta de donde estaba.

"Y por último, pero no menos importante el dueño de nuestra empresa el jefe supremo el gran y amable señor Mickeyrorinustein!

Hao casi se ahoga…. Ese nombre, ese estúpido e impronunciable nombre….era él… no había duda. El gordo estaba parado frente a ellas ( o ellos?) tan obeso y feo como siempre pero con un finísimo traje azul y el poco cabello que tenía arreglado perfectamente.

Jeanne se quedó boquiabierta también era el miso hombre desagradable que había caído del techo aquella noche. Bueno, realmente ya no importaba al final del día hablaría con él de una forma cortés.

Hao se enfureció...maldito gordo también por culpa de él había estado con ese montón de locos en el hospital… pero realmente no importaba al final del día tendría una plática con él… sería cortés claro.

C.D.E. °

Jeanne maquillaba a Hao…claro que él no sabía hacerlo. Pronto sería la sesión de entrevistas y tenían que arreglarse.

"¿Qué piensas de que Karl esté aquí Hao?"

"Creo que es bueno, si quiere que le paguemos su dinero votará por nosotros….pero ese…gordo…"

"¿El señor Mickeyrorinustein?" Preguntó Jeanne, Hao se impresionó de que Jeanne pudiera pronunciar ese nombre con tanta facilidad.

"Eh si…ese…" Hao no podía pronunciarlo y de ninguna forma permitiría que Jeanne lo corrigiera.

"Bueno, hablaré con el más tarde te parece?"

"En realidad quisiera hacerlo yo…"

Jeanne no estaba de acuerdo pero no pudo decirlo porque en ese momento entró Sora y anunció que las entrevistas pronto se llevarían acabo.

C.D.E°

"¿Número 34? ¿Puede pasar por favor?" Jeanne caminó lentamete con una dulce sonrisa hacia el escenario. Se sentó en una silla de una forma delicada y miró directamente a los jueces que estaban sentados debajo del escenario con un montón de papeles sobre un escritorio.

"¿Cómo te llamas niña?" Preguntó la señorita Yumi.

"Jeanne" Contestó con una voz suave.

"Perfecto" Continuó Lum Cheng "¿Qué te gusta hacer Jeanne?"

"Pues verá me gusta mucho rezar." La señorita pareció impresionarse ante la respuesta.

"Eh si…. ¿Para que participas en este concurso?"

"Necesito el dinero. Además…es un reto "personal" o algo así..."

"Ya veo dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?"

"Me gustaría que en todo el mundo se escuchara la voz de Dios, que la gente abriera sus ojos hacia la verdad y justicia. Para esto el mal debe ser exterminado completa y totalmente arrancado de raíz, no importan las medidas" Hao sonrió ante este último comentario.

Lum Cheng Yumi en verdad estaba sorprendida…. Que niña tan extraña.

"¿Y qué clase de medidas?"

"A veces la justicia se tiñe de rojo…. Como la sangre pero todo por el bien común"

Un silencio cayó por todo el lugar. ¿Había dicho sangre? El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos aplausos decididos y firmes. Hao aplaudía. Hipócritamente claro, pero aplaudía…. A los aplausos de Hao fueron seguidos otros hasta que finalmente se le ordenó a Jeanne que regresara su lugar.

Pasó la 35, una chica de cabellos rizados y negros. Su entrevista fue más que aburrida sin mencionar estúpida es decir…. ¿Qué clase de enfermo tiene el sueño de poder inventar un aparato que logre que el cabello crezca cuando uno lo desee?

Luego fue el turno de Hao…perdón...de Halina.

"¿Nombre?" Ahora el señor Rud S. Hacía las preguntas…

"Halina" Hao sonreía...demasiado.

"¿Qué te gusta hacer cariño?" Sip, definitivamente era rarito…

"Pues verá contemplar las estrellas, creo que es lo que más me gusta."

"Ah…. ¿Y para qué participas en este bello concurso criatura?

En ese momento Hao puso una mirada triste juntó sus manos y comenzó a sollozar ligeramente.

"Pues verá…mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo solo tenía seis, en verdad le rogué que no se fuera pero al parecer era más importante su nueva novia que mamá, mi hermanito y yo. Mamá tuvo que trabajar el doble para sacarnos adelante, sin mencionar que cayó en una profunda depresión. A veces yo la ayudaba. Un día mi hermano se cayó de un árbol, quería bajar un cometa que yo había atorado en la punta del árbol, él ayudaba a todos, fue horrible – los sollozos aumentaron y el cuerpo de Halina comenzó a temblar ligeramente- se escuchó horrible cuando cayó, tenía mucho miedo luego vinieron los vecinos pero ninguno quiso ayudarme a llevarlo con el doctor así que lo cargué hasta el hospital y desde entonces no ha despertado. Mamá esta cada día mas triste y tengo miedo de que haga algo estúpido, hay un tratamiento que podría ayudar a despertar a mi hermano pero es muy caro… así que necesito el dinero. Yo…yo sólo quiero verlos sonreír de nuevo…" Y lloró más que nunca…

Las chicas lloraban. "Pobre Halina" decían algunas "Debería ganar" Decían otras Sora tendía los ojos húmedos los jueces sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudía a Halina quien había dejado de llorar para agradecer que la gente fuera tan buena. Jeanne no lo podía creer…

"Maldito desgraciado, es un mentiroso tramposo" Ahora el tenía la ventaja. Apretó los dientes con furia y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hao. Pero lo que aumentó su enojo fue lo siguiente, una chica de estatura pequeña se volteó y le dijo:

"¿Cómo puedes ser así? Ella ha sufrido mucho y tú todavía y la envidias?"

Esa tarde 21 chicas renunciaron al concurso… decían que no podían competir con alguien tan bueno y que preferían apoyarla a competir con ella. Esque…con sólo verle la cara se notaba que Halina era una excelente persona.

CONTINUARA……

Próximo capítulo:

Concurso de belleza segunda parte.

¿Trajes de baño?

HOLA

Antes que nada…. PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN….INFINITAS VECES! Sé que en verdad me tardé mucho pero es que tenía seco el cerebro, espero que con las vacaciones se me despeje un poco.

Tengo muchas ideas para el concurso de belleza ( Gracias Kana) por eso lo divido por partes. Sé que este estuvo pésimo, trataré de mejorarlo.

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
